Psycho
by WhiteyBlut
Summary: -¡OK! Basta de juegos, ven aquí idiota ya casi te mato, no cometeré el error de dejarte vivo esta vez- Grito avanzando por un pasillo obscuro. -Intentaste matarme maldito hijo de puta, mataste a Jean, ¡Mi novio!, imbécil, y a mi maldito perro- Lloro. / Levi x Eren (Muerte, Violencia, Crimen, Problemas mentales, Obsesión). Oneshot, Muy corto pero te dejara sin palabras.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de **Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi.

 **(N/T):** Hola otra vez, esto es un **súper** pequeño **ONESHOT** , pero esto es lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir, por eso estoy tardando mucho con las otras historias, hahaha es que a mí me va la v **iolencia** y la **muerte** , **sorry not sorry** , la verdad ame **MUCHISIMO** esta historia, me recuerda a los **Doujinshis** donde alguno de ellos esta **LOCO**.

 **Advertencia:** Violencia y lenguaje vulgar.

 **LA MUERTE NO NOS ROBA LOS SERES AMADOS. AL CONTRARIO, NOS LOS GUARDA Y NOS LOS INMORTALIZA EN EL RECUERDO. LA VIDA SÍ QUE NOS LOS ROBA MUCHAS VECES Y DEFINITIVAMENTE.**

-¿Hola?, ¿hola?... Maldición...- Masculle, Ok, recordemos como llegue aquí.

El idiota de mi exnovio me dejo por otro, obviamente yo no extendía, ¿Por qué?, vamos que soy un partidazo, recuerdo estar en su casa después de estar intentando contactarlo y lo único que recibía eran evasivas, después de eso sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, vamos Levi has memoria, piensa, piensa, piensa, bueno, tal vez, solo tal vez, será porque en un arranque de celos mate a su nuevo novio y a su perro, no, no creo, debe ser porque entre sin permiso a su departamento, si fue eso, carajo Levi, ¿Por qué no tocaste la puerta?, como sea, aquí estoy.

Debería estar asustado por la situación en la que me encuentro pero creo ya me lo esperaba, ahora, ¿Cómo me desato de esta silla?, comienzo a forcejear y solo escucho como la cuerda revienta, "idiota" pienso mientas me incorporo sacudiendo mi ropa, tengo algunos rasguños, las manos empapadas en sangre seca, me las miro por un momento y suelto una risa.

-¡OK! Basta de juegos, ven aquí idiota ya casi te mato, no cometeré el error de dejarte vivo esta vez- Grito avanzando por un pasillo obscuro, ¿A dónde me trajo?, visualizo una ventana y miro a través de ella, "bastardo infeliz" lo miro cavando lo que parece.

-¿Mi tumba?- sonrío al pensar en voz alta.

Miro como se limpia el sudor de su frente y levantando la vista al cielo, sigue siendo tan guapo, como si todo fuera una coincidencia mira hacia la ventana quedando petrificado con los ojos sin poder dar crédito, sonrío y saludo amigablemente con energía agitando la mano desde el tercer piso.

-¡DATE POR MUERTO!- grito pasando un dedo por mi cuello y señalándolo.

En segundos lo veo salir corriendo hacia la entrada de la casa, genial, viene por mí, corro buscando unas escaleras, llegando a ellas lo veo desde el primer piso, nos miramos fijamente.

-¡Te he echado tanto de menos querido!- gritó bajando a toda prisa las escaleras, no sé qué hacer, estamos a segundos de encontrarnos, solo hago la primera estupidez que se me viene a la mente.

Salte.

Los dos rodamos escaleras abajo, mi cuerpo se golpeaba con las paredes, los escalones, con todo.

Cuando por fin dejamos de rodar estábamos muy aturdidos, me incorporé y lo golpe en la cara cuando el intento levantarse, corrí a la salida del lugar, recordé esa pala con la que estaba cavando, la necesitaba para hacerle daño, lo escuchaba correr de tras mío mientras gritaba mi nombre, cualquier persona gritaría de miedo mientras trata de alejarse de alguien que lo estaba intentado matar hace unos momentos, pero yo no podía dejar de reír, me quedaba sin aire por tanta risa, llegue a donde estaba la pala y en un movimiento brusco la tome y gire sin pensar, solo para soltar un golpe, al parecer acerté, se escuchó un sonido seco al momento en que su cabeza fue impactada por la pala de metal.

-¿Que mierda intentas Eren?- Le escupí.

-Intentaste matarme maldito hijo de puta, mataste a Jean, ¡Mi novio!, imbécil, y a mi maldito perro- Lloro mientras se sostenía la mandíbula, creo se la fracture.

-Yo era TÚ novio, tú me engañaste con es cabrón que a mi parecer se lanzó accidentalmente del quinto piso de tu departamento- Reí.

-Yo lo amaba maldito enfermo psicópata- Note como metía su mano detrás de su espalda y sacaba un arma, levante la pala enojado, dirigiéndola directamente a su yugular, sentí el impacto de la pala en su cuello pero al mismo tiempo escuche un disparo.

El llevo sus manos desesperadamente a su cuello mientras la sangre escurría a borbotones, mi pecho ardía y no podía respirar, mire hacia abajo, note como una mancha de sangre se expandía por mi pecho, me perforo un pulmón, lo sabía, empecé a ahogarme, saboreando ese sabor a hierro por toda mi boca, solo podía escupir sangre, caí de rodillas y me arrastre hasta subirme sobre él, su mirada reflejaba miedo y desesperación, me dio ternura, tanta que quiero besarlo, como un beso de muerte, un beso de muerte para los dos, jodidamente romántico, tanto que Eren me pedía ser mas demostrativo, creo que con esto me supere, con una de sus manos intento apartarme de él inútilmente empujando mi cara manchándola con su sangre tibia.

Solo me le quede viendo fijamente a sus ojos verdes, esos ojos que amaba tanto, los dos tenemos problemas para respirar, comenzó a tener espasmos en todo su cuerpo, moriría en cualquier momento, sonreí y note como unas gotas de sangre caían por mis labios manchando los de él, sus ojos poco a poco se fueron quedando sin vida, me abrace a su pecho escuchando como exaltaba por última vez, yo solo me quede quieto jadeando esperando a morir ahogado en mi propia sangre.

Hasta la muerte amor mío, como lo prometimos.

 **A MENUDO EL SEPULCRO ENCIERRA, SIN SABERLO, DOS CORAZONES EN UN MISMO ATAÚD.**

 **(N/T):** Heavy Breathing, No me odien, sé que les gusto, es perfecta

Nos leemos pronto, buenas vibras, que el universo este de su lado.

 **-B.**

(Sonrisa psicópata).


End file.
